123 Slaughter Me Street Retro
123 Slaughter Me Street Retro is an action-survival mobile game created by Impulse Game Studios. It is an official spin-off to 123 Slaughter Me Street. The game was released on IOS and Android on February 5, 2016. Summary "Based on our Steam game, 123 Slaughter Me Street, 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro is an action packed mobile side-scroller. Unlike 123 Slaughter Me Street on Steam which is 3-D, Retro is 2-D with adorable pixel art for the whole family to enjoy. Are you new to the SMS family? For those of you unfamiliar with 123 Slaughter Me Street, you are a criminal on the run from a heinous crime. You find refuge down a dark alley after climbing an old fire escape. As you move along the roof top, you fall through the roof of this abandoned apartment complex. You wake up to find that the police are off in the distance; now all you have to do is get out of this building. Oh.. and you are not alone. With a flashlight as your only item, will you make it out alive? What is different in Retro? A lot! Unlike SMS for the PC, Retro has an entirely different flash light mechanic which is battery instead of.. broken These are boss fights! Extra creatures! Extra floors! Hidden Easter Eggs! In-game currency + in-game store front! (You have to beat the game first to unlock the store). The store consists of different items and skins of your player and will be updated on the regular!" Gameplay The game builds upon very similar to 123 Slaughter Me Street, where the basic gameplay model had been first introduced. In the game, the player must navigate and escape the abandoned building by reaching the end of the hallway and scaring the puppets with the flashlight in side-scrolling style; the apartment has 13 difficult floors, unlike its original game. After completing other floor, the player must go up against the Nightmare, who serves as a recurring boss in the game. In addition, the last floor includes a house-like bonus floor in which the player must go through to reach the end of the floor, while the Follower is still chasing the player faster. Unlike its original game, the flashlight does not have an infinite battery life; instead, it has a meter and four batteries. If it runs out of battery, the player becomes vulnerable to attack. Although, the player can collect a battery after battling the Nightmare. Whenever the player fails after losing all the battery lives, they will be placed in an area with The Nightmare flying above them, who gives one battery and a strike. Once the player completes the game, they will unlock a store and additional money. In the store, the player can buy items such as "Follower Mitts" or the "Devil Nose". Beating the game a certain amount of times will unlock other items such as: hades, a hockey Mmask, a Greeter ,ask, a Waiter mask, a Follower mask, and the Ultimate SMS Fan costume and more additional money. Trivia * YouTuber Will Ryan of the YouTube Channel DAGames worked on the soundtrack for the game, even including an 8-bit version of the channel's 123 Slaughter Me Street song, "Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat" as the game's title screen music. * This is the only ''123 Slau''g''hter Me Street ''series that, so far, doesn't have any jumpscares. * The Nightmare is colored orange in this game, while he is seen as colored mostly red in the first and second game. * If the player goes to credits and taps Will Ryan's name ten times, the player will automatically have a Will Ryan mask. Also in the main menu, if you tap '''Retro' ''various times, the Follower's fur changes into pink instead of blue. Gallery File:123 SMS Retro Protagonist.png|The Protagonist. File:123 SMS Retro Follower.png|The Follower. File:123 SMS Retro Greeter.png|The Greeter. File:123 SMS Retro Waiter.png|The Waiter. File:123 SMS Retro Waiter in Corridor.png|The Waiter in a Corridor. File:123 SMS Retro Nightmare.png|The Nightmare. File:123 SMS Retro Small Nightmare.png|A small Nightmare. File:Hqdefault-0.jpg|An early in-game screenshot. Ultimate SMS Fan.png|The Ultimate SMS Fan Costume. retro.gif|A short gif of gameplay. Category:Games